DOR-15
DOR-15, or Doris, was the secondary antagonist, but is later the true main antagonist of Disney's 2007 animated film Meet the Robinsons. She is voiced by Ethan Sandler. Personality Despite what she was designed to do, DOR-15 was evil and desired to rule humanity. She hated Dr. Robinson for trying to shut her down. She's willing to pretend to by Yagoobian's ally if it meant enacting revenge by changing the future and becoming ruler of the world. Although she was clearly infuriated by his stupidity, particularly when his incompetence got Mini-Doris captured, as she slapped him with the control. Meet the Robinsons Invented by Cornelius Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Inventco board, though Goob made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, though had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back to Anderson Observatory, Carl is attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris controlled Robinson family. Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Inventco. When Doris tries to eliminate him, Lewis declares that he will never invent her and she is wiped from existence, causing the future to be restored along with Wilbur Disney Parks Doris has her own spell card known as "Doris' Bowler Hat Attack" in the attraction, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Gallery Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death 04 - Doris.jpeg|Doris' Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom card Doris.jpg robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8304.jpg robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg Trivia Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Evil Weapons Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Robots Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Antagonists Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Persuadors and Manipulators Category:Mothers